


Работа, не приносящая ничего, кроме новых вопросов

by MorrighanofEriu



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Detective Noir, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Mysticism, noir
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu
Summary: Если в Городе вас обокрали или обвиняют в несовершённом преступлении, обратитесь к детективам агентства «Эйзенхорн и Рейвенор». Оплата по результату. Возможна рассрочка.
Relationships: Alizabeth Bequin/Gregor Eisenhorn





	Работа, не приносящая ничего, кроме новых вопросов

Через жалюзи пробивался утренний свет. Я с трудом разлепил глаза и с не меньшим трудом выпрямился. Сон на рабочем месте превращал меня в развалину, но перебираться в каморку, служившую мне спальней на работе, просто не было сил.  
Я раскурил сигару, положил в пепельницу и долго смотрел на заваленный бумагами стол. Проклятье! Счета и сильный спад в работе затягивали удавку на моей шее. Денег не было, а запас сильно уменьшился из-за предпоследнего крупного дела.  
И первой новостью от заспанного усталого Гидеона были всё те же счета. Что из утренней почты успел открыть перед тем, как поехать в заведение — собирать слухи.  
Из-за этой внезапной безнадёги я и взялся за то дело. 

Я дымил сигарой и, чертыхаясь, осыпал пеплом документацию, которую давно следовало сунуть в урну, когда звякнул колокольчик. Я хмуро поднял взгляд на посетителя.  
— Чем могу помочь?  
— Простите, это ведь «Эйзенхорн и Рейвенор»? — поинтересовался посетитель, кутаясь в какой-то допотопный плащ, успешно скрывавший его от лица до пят.   
Я указал на дверь.  
— Там указано. Если вы из газовой компании, то убирайтесь к дьяволу. Платёж не просрочен.  
— А если я клиент? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. — Говорят, у вас нелёгкие времена. А мне рекомендовали вас как специалистов по возвращению… украденного.  
Клиент. Вот дерьмо.  
— У моей семьи были похищены два предмета, имеющие высокую ценность. Нам хотелось бы вернуть их. Или, если это по каким-то причинам окажется невозможным, то хотя бы следы, по которым они могли уйти.  
Я задумчиво выдохнул клуб дыма, закинул ноги на стол и поинтересовался:  
— А кто, собственно, посоветовал? И кто вы? Мы с напарником предпочитаем знать заказчика.  
— Я принадлежу к дому Гло, — поколебавшись, ответил клиент. — Рекомендовал вас мне один знакомый, бывший тут проездом. Он тогда потерял нечто весьма ценное, а вы вернули ему эту вещь. Если вас интересует оплата, то она будет весьма значительна.  
— Отлично, — хмуро кивнул я, усаживаясь уже нормально и отыскивая чистый листок. — Что было украдено?   
— Старинный резной куб из серебра и старая книга. Вот, — он положил мне на стол несколько листков, — описание украденного. Кража была совершена не так уж и давно. Видите ли, мы редко навещаем место их хранения.  
Я записал и скрепил с информацией от Гло. Папку я искать не стал.  
— Как мне с вами связаться?  
— Вот мой адрес, — протянули мне визитку. — Обращайтесь к любому члену моей семьи, если возникнет потребность. И постарайтесь найти их побыстрее. Вы не представляете, какие силы могут быть потревожены…  
Я хмыкнул и проводил клиента взглядом. «Силы, которые могут быть потревожены», ха. Боялся бы таких детских страшилок, лежал бы давно с распоротым брюхом где-нибудь в канаве.

Виски в бутылке уменьшилось наполовину, в пепельнице прибавилось окурков, а я с мутной головой вчитывался в описание украденного и пытался понять, чем могут быть ценны оккультная — если судить по названию — книжонка и кубик со стороной три дюйма для целого дома, если они нанимают частных детективов и наверняка не обращаются в полицию, когда тихо зашипела пневматика, стенка сдвинулась и ко мне заехал на своём кресле Гидеон.  
— Там вексель от госпожи Вейл, — буднично сообщил он. — На приличную сумму. Как раз покроем счета за прошлый месяц и часть за этот. Пейшенс сообщила, что контрабандисты зашевелились; Кара принесла кое-что по мелочи, на неделю хватит. Бетанкор тоже прислала чек и новости об испытаниях экзоскелета на паровой тяге.  
Я почесал лоб.  
— Вексель… точно вексель, не чек?  
— А, — Гидеон зашуршал перебираемыми бумагами на подносе, — всё-таки чек. Вексель я ей отправил по её же просьбе. Она необычайно добра к нам даже после окончания выплат за то дело.  
— Да там ценности-то и было, — раздражённо произнёс я, — что колье любовника!..  
— Однако же её впечатлило, как вы быстро нашли украденное. И любовника она любит больше всего на свете, как знает весь город.  
— Поженились бы давно, — проворчал я. Доброта госпожи Вейл в затянувшемся спаде позволяла хоть как-то держаться на плаву и думать только о хлебе насущном, а не об оплате многочисленным счетов _и_ хлебе насущном. Конечно, кое-что поступало и по не совсем законным каналам, но этого не всегда хватало. Да и в основном это откладывалось в банк. На всякий случай.  
— Просто скажите, что не слышали слухов, что она проклята, — укоризненно заметил Гидеон, поправляя плед на коленях. — И что в её семье мало кто из мужей переживал свадьбу дольше, чем на несколько месяцев. Фишиг заходил, опрокинул джину и передал конверт за последнюю консультацию. Говорил, притон обнаружился в точности там, где я сказал.  
Я слушал своего напарника, бывшего до того моим подмастерьем, смотрел на него, искалеченного в перестрелке, и вспоминал долгие чёрные дни, когда он лежал то под ножами хирургов, то под руками Мидаса и Медеи Бетанкоров, глав картеля «Бетанкор», моего старого друга и его дочери — моей крёстницы. И как я сидел за дверьми в ожидании самого худшего, но Рейвенор выкарабкался. Ниже пояса он почти целиком умер и мог передвигаться только на коляске; я угрохал почти весь запас на чёрный день, чтобы вытащить его и сделать в старом здании, где мы держали контору и жильё, подъёмник специально для Гидеона. Впрочем, всё равно эксплуатировал его не один детектив-калека, так что хозяин дома мне даже приплатил потом и взял расходы по обслуживанию на себя.  
Гидеон старался не падать духом и часто посмеивался, что теперь ему достаётся больше шикарных девочек на колени, чем раньше. А ещё ему так, как ни странно, стало проще выполнять свою работу по сбору слухов в им же устроенном через третьи руки подпольном баре. Его жалели и всегда были не прочь перекинуться словцом-другим, угостив попутно стаканчиком.  
— А ещё Арианрод видела, как к вам заходил посетитель. Клиент?  
Я задумчиво перебрал листки, полученные от Гло. С одной стороны, дело явно было конфиденциальным. С другой, Гидеон — мой напарник.  
— Что ты знаешь о доме Гло? — наконец решившись, спросил я, закуривая сигарету.  
Мой напарник погрузился в свои мысли, перебирая в памяти всё известное население Города. Я всегда поражался его феноменальной памяти, а он только отмахивался и говорил, что ничего особенного в этом нет.  
— Пожалуй, ничего, — заключил он. — Но это легко поправить. Так это заказ на них?  
— От них. Украли две вещи не очень давно. Вот здесь, — я поднял скреплённые листки, — любезно предоставленное клиентом описание предметов, примерное время кражи и список подозреваемых. Мне нужно узнать, есть ли тут кто из их прислуги… да и кто их прислуга тоже.  
Рейвенор кивнул.  
— Узнаем. Надеюсь, не придётся прибегать к грязным методам…  
— Лучше надейся, чтобы вещички не покинули Города, — вставая и набрасывая на плечи потрёпанный плащ, поморщился я. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что за их непосредственное нахождение гонорар будет больше, чем за след. Внизу открыто?  
— Ещё бы. Я уходил, только начинали, — тут Гидеон ухмыльнулся, — подтягиваться криминальные элементы. Кстати, там док Бур сидел. Вас ждал, видимо.  
Я чертыхнулся и побежал к подъёмнику.

Внизу было как обычно — темно, сизо от дыма и не особо людно. Как я люблю.  
— Мне как обычно, — сказал я бармену. Тот кивнул и налил мне виски на два пальца. Я задумчиво покачал стакан и окинул взглядом зал.  
Лениво вращающиеся под потолком вентиляторы слабо двигали дым, но постепенно он рассеивался сам. Контрабандисты стоя чокались и произносили тосты на своём языке, которого я не знал и знать не хотел. За низкими круглыми столиками поодиночке сидели зашедшие перекурить и выпить мафиози из нижних эшелонов. Говаривали, конечно, что и сами «крёстные отцы» захаживают, но я с ними не пересекался. Блуждали девочки в платьях, способных вызвать на улице свист восхищения и штраф за безнравственный вид. Ближе к стойке сидела пара полицейских осведомителей, при виде которых я приподнял стакан. Они, заметив меня, повторили мой жест и отвернулись: им не положено было тут находиться. А я, как известно, изредка навещал полицейское управление.  
Заметив дока Бура, я перебрался к нему. Он поднял на меня сонный взгляд пьяного выпускника Калтеха и что-то проклокотал.  
— Потихоньку, — пригубив виски, сказал я. — Твои дела как?  
Док что-то пробурчал и затих. Видимо, счёл это достаточным. Я же, поймав за пояс «добровольную официантку», заказал стейк.  
— Вам сообщали, что в кредит не отпускаем? — с милой улыбкой и как бы нечаянно обнажая бедро выше подвязки, поинтересовалась она.  
Я подтвердил, что сообщали и что я считаю себя достаточно кредитоспособным, чтобы оплатить стейк и красивую девицу на коленях. Она рассмеялась, мягко хлопнула меня по руке и ушла передавать заказ. Я закурил и принялся обдумывать известную информацию.  
— Говорят, Гло в городе, — внезапно нарушил тишину Бур. — Дерьмовая ситуация, Грегор.  
— В чём это?  
— Они не оставляют в живых никого, кто имел несчастье коснуться их тайн. Придётся уйти в подполье. У тебя каналы остались?  
— Куда без них… Благодарю, — сказал я официантке, поставившей передо мной стейк, — и счёт, пожалуйста. Тебе, — обратился я вновь к доку, — поглубже или как?  
— Поглубже. Чтоб ниже, — пауза, — только придонные падальщики. Поможешь?  
— Да. Ты ведь мне помогал. Можешь пока тут побыть, только угол найди потемнее. Вечером я сведу тебя с нужным человеком.  
— Он может быть с ними повязан, — с сомнением сказал Бур. — Гидеон за них поручится?  
— Гидеон тебе за весь бар поручится, а толку-то?.. Короче, будь здесь. Я разгребу кое-какие дела и вернусь.  
— От Гло не сбежишь, — прогудел док. — Арианрод это чувствует, но не стала пугать своего любовника. И Медея знает. Как и её мать. Отец. Весь картель. Сенатор Вок пришёл по следам Гло.  
А вот это становилось уже интересно. Я спешно проглотил виски и остатки стейка и спросил:  
— Сенатор пришёл за каким-то домом? В Город?  
— Ты многое не знаешь, Грегор, — спокойно ответил Бур. — Ты живёшь Городом. Эта игра происходила далеко отсюда. Здесь лишь маленький акт. Может, решающий. Может, проходной. Может, вовсе финал. Мне нужно скрыться. А тебе пригодились бы связи с Обществом, но их у тебя нет. Ты беззащитен перед ними, Грегор. Они сомнут тебя, едва ты дашь им то, что им нужно.  
Я хмыкнул. Мрачными пророчествами меня было не удивить. Я на них собаку съел ещё до того, как стал полноправным детективом с возможностью брать кого-нибудь в помощь и вешать табличку со своим именем на дверь офиса.  
Однако же сенатор в Городе. Это могло усложнить дело.  
Я встал.  
— Вечером, не забудь, — напомнил я.  
Док Бур склонил голову и погрузился в собственные тяжёлые мысли. Я же отправился наверх.  
Мне следовало поговорить с Фишигом.

— Да ничего такого, — раскуривая папиросу, пожал плечами Фишиг. — Сенатор приехал с частным визитом к старым знакомым. Никакого аврала и повышенной готовности. Ты это хотел узнать?  
Я кивнул и пригубил ледяного лимонада. Мы сидели в забегаловке под тентом, поскольку солнце в кои-то веки осветило улицы. У горизонта клубилась гроза, но до вечера ливень никому не грозил. Вот после я и цента не поставил бы на свои ботинки.  
— С утра все как взбесились… — смотря вдаль, вздыхал Фишиг. — Сначала взяли «Красотку Фабрину» с запрещённым грузом, потом папаша Даззо со своей кликой зашевелился… а я только зашёл к Рейвенору поболтать, как… — он махнул рукой, предлагая мне представить, как можно вырвать бедного служителя закона из дружеских разговоров. — Хоть в «Чёрные кошки» переводись, у них пока тишком всё.  
— Ты ещё скажи, что веришь в эту чушь, — хмыкнул я.  
Фишиг неопределённо повёл плечом, словно говоря: верю или нет, да только дел у них всегда немного. Смертность только высокая.  
— Ты там поосторожнее, — посоветовал он мне, когда я собрался уже уходить. — Город зашевелился на всех уровнях как будто. А это никогда не было к добру.

В офисе всё по-прежнему расчерчивал свет, пробивавшийся сквозь жалюзи. Я неохотно вытащил из кладовки новомодный пневмочист, который мне приволок Мидас, и почистил им пол. Выкинул лишние бумаги в урну, вытряхнул пепел и вновь прошёлся по полу пневмочистом, после чего счёл свои обязательства перед домовладельцем исполненными и запихал прибор обратно.  
Свет снова не работал по причине сбоя на станции. Меня это слабо волновало, поскольку мой закуток обеспечивал этим необходимым светом «Эксперимент Б» картеля «Бетанкор». Но счета выходили отчего-то разорительные, будто меня Город обеспечивал.  
Я взял документы по делу Гло и вопросил в пустоту:  
— Что же ты такое… — имея в виду кубик, но мне ответили совершенно неожиданным образом:  
— Пристанище ублюдков, беспринципных и богопротивных в своих деяниях. Во всяком случае, такое определение дала одна респектабельная госпожа, прямо-таки кипя от негодования.  
Гидеон въехал бесшумно, обогнул стол и остановился напротив меня, почти касаясь своими коленями моих. И продолжил:  
— Многое, связанное с этим, — он кивнул на листки в моих руках, — вызывает у людей ужас. И вместе с тем: уважаемая старая семья, связана с многими другими уважаемыми семьями, меценаты и покровители искусств, вкладываются в молодых изобретателей и образование, занимаются благотворительностью и в целом ничем не отличаются от других. Какие-то двуликие создания прямо. С личным паропневматическим поездом.  
— М-да. Яснее так и не стало, а вокруг просто сошествие советчиков! Что там с экзоскелетом?  
— Обещали, что смогу ходить, — улыбнулся он. — Правда, выглядеть буду как автоматон. А пока Бетанкор побожилась, что на днях приволочёт мне новое кресло с интересными функциями.  
Мы помолчали. Потом я спросил:  
— Пересядешь ко мне?  
— Если поможете. Обещаю не упираться.  
После ряда манипуляций с перетаскиванием Рейвенора ко мне на колени и лицом в мою сторону, я поинтересовался:  
— И как ты с Арианрод теперь?  
— Когда как, — вздохнул Гидеон. — Мне мало какие положения теперь доступны, но нам вполне хватает. А шлюхам всё равно, в каком положении, если клиент платит.  
Я усмехнулся, вспомнив, как он ворчал, что не знает, что было бы лучше: остаться импотентом или испытывать проблемы с успокоением после возбуждения. Теперь он пытался подшучивать. Как будто ничего не случилось. Как будто не он истекал кровью, наполовину обездвиженный, на холодном полу.  
Гидеон положил голову мне на плечо и блаженно зажмурился. Как раньше, когда мы были любовниками. Теперь-то мы были больше обычными старыми друзьями.  
— Как бы не начался дождь из трупов, — пошутил я.

В заведении царило удушливое для меня веселье. Блестели бриллианты, смеялись женщины, лилась выписка, гремел джазовый оркестр в дальней части, где было достаточно места для танцев, шлёпали по столам карты и сыпались фишки. И вился неизменный табачный дым.  
Пока я искал взглядом нужного мне человека, чтобы отдать его заботам Бура, Рейвенор развлекал стайку ярко накрашенных девиц у стойки бара. Не находя искомого, я вновь и вновь оглядывал зал, пока не заметил за дальним особым столиком одиноко сидящую девушку, невозмутимо курящую длиннющую сигарету.  
Она не была кичливо красива, как жёны влиятельных лиц в криминальных кругах, что здесь и сейчас гуляли во всю ширь; не было в ней и несколько вырожденной аристократической прелести, свойственной опустившимся дворянкам и эмигранткам; ничего не говорило о приятности, ценящейся у рабочих.  
Она была прекрасна, как сама Красота. В коротком облегающем чёрном платье, волосами, стриженными в каре, таинственно поблёскивающими в тусклом свете ламп глазами и изящными руками. И вокруг неё была пустота.  
«Поговорите с Отверженными», — прошелестело у меня между ушами.  
Я хотел было сказать Гидеону, что думаю насчёт его фокусов, но не стал — слишком много людей вокруг. Тем более людей, не верящих во всю мистическую придурь, встречающуюся в Городе.   
Я бы тоже не верил, если бы парень с такой придурью не делил одно время со мной постель.  
Смотря только на девушку, я шёл напролом, не обращая ни на что внимания, забыв о доке и данном ему слове, шёл до тех пор, пока не возвысился над её столиком и не спросил:  
— У вас свободно?  
Она кивнула и спокойно продолжила курить. Когда я сел, она сказала:  
— Док говорил, вам нужна помощь. Можете мной располагать.  
Я заказал виски, выпил и принялся расспрашивать её о происходящем. Она спокойно отвечала, но без наводящих вопросов ничего не говорила сверх уже сказанного. Постепенно разговор перешёл на мрачные постановки, где убитых скидывали в оркестровую яму, на гнетущую музыку и грязную политику — и во всех вопросах она проявляла исключительный ум и невообразимый вкус. Мы сошлись, что постановка «Сокола Мальты» Каменного Хью не имеет равных, а «Призрачная леди» всё же уступает; что джаз звучит лучше при свечах и в маленьком зале, чем где бы то ни было; что…   
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Зови меня Елизаветой.  
Я пытался коснуться её, а она ловко уходила от любого телесного контакта, пока я не задал ей вопрос, отчего она избегает этого. Неужели я ей противен? Тогда бы она сразу оттолкнула бы меня.  
Она посмотрела на меня, взвешивая словно про себя что-то, и спокойно произнесла:  
— Тебе будет больно.  
— Если я выпью достаточно, то не почувствую боли, — усмехнулся я и налил себе ещё.

Во тьме, расчерченной полосами жёлтого света, я слушал тихое дыхание Елизаветы, лежавшей рядом со мной, и чувствовал ноющую боль на месте сердца.  
Я помнил, как забрал у Гидеона ключи от библиотеки; я был настолько пьян, что действительно не чувствовал никакой физической боли — мир для меня был прекрасен, люди выглядели много лучше, чем на самом деле, а Елизавета превратилась в ангела без крыльев. Как мы осмотрели несколько стеллажей в комнате, где я, по сути, жил и топил вину в алкоголе; как я прижал её к стене и как мы целовались…  
Она была нужна мне. Вся, без остатка. В бульварных романчиках это называют «любовью с первого взгляда», но дальнейшее в них выглядит простой похотью и насилием над женщиной. Я подобного не терплю.  
Но Елизавета разбила мне сердце, едва я её увидел.  
Я помнил, как она говорила, что принадлежит к Отверженным — загадочным людям, от которых отворачиваются все, людям с странными способностями, которые не объяснить научно; я твердил, касаясь губами её восхитительной кожи, что мне плевать на это, что мне нужна она одна, чтобы заполнить пустоту внутри — и искал застёжки её платья. Помнил, как она расстёгивала пуговицы моей рубашки и путалась в ремне — но отказала дальше. «Я не могу, — говорила она, стараясь не пустить меня ближе, чтобы я не сковал её пьяными и страстными объятиями, — иначе я потеряю свою Силу». Я пытался сказать какую-то чушь, но покорился её воле.  
Впрочем, если мужчина и женщина хотят хорошо провести время наедине, в одной постели и наполовину обнажёнными, то достаточно иметь немного фантазии. А фантазия у неё была.  
Я смотрел на её длинные пушистые ресницы, на поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь в шёлковом бюстгальтере, на безмятежное лицо и страшился, что она покинет меня, после чего моя жизнь утратит полностью смысл. Рейвенор прекрасно поддержит контору на плаву самостоятельно, когда я просто выйду и никогда не вернусь.  
Она пошевелилась и приоткрыла глаза.  
— Тебе больно, — сонно и утвердительно сказала Елизавета.  
Я коснулся её лба губами, хотя от пронзившей меня физической боли можно было только скулить и сжиматься в комок.  
— Это ничто, если сравнить с тем, что будет.  
Забывшись, она провела ладонью по моей щеке и испуганно отдёрнула руку. После она держала ладонь над щекой так, чтобы я мог чувствовать тепло — но без прикосновения.  
В дверь стукнули так, что она ухнула.  
— Кто не спит в, — я нашарил взглядом будильник, — пять утра?  
— Ваш завтрак, — спокойно ответили мне.  
Я нашарил рычаг в прикроватной тумбочке и опустил его. Мне всегда казалось, что Мидас сделал этот механизм открытия двери с таким расчётом, чтобы я мог прожить жизнь, не вставая с постели. Следовало бы поблагодарить его снова и попросить перебрать — из-под пола доносился слабый натужный скрип двигающихся деталей. В один прекрасный момент дверь бы просто заклинила, оставив меня взаперти.  
Гидеон неспешно проехал ко мне со столиком, на котором и правда стоял завтрак. Яичница, бекон, тост… Виски.  
— Я думал, вы уже ушли, — сказал он Елизавете. — Есть неприятная новость.  
Я, морщась, сел и машинально провёл рукой по подбородку. Следовало бы побриться.  
— Док мёртв.  
Я не застыл. Не стал говорить, что это невозможно. Просто ощутил, как внутри что-то оборвалось, налил щедро в стакан виски, пригубил и приложил холодное стекло ко лбу.  
Я обещал, что обеспечу ему прикрытие, и не сделал этого. И теперь он мёртв.  
— Как это произошло? — хрипло спросил я.  
Гидеон пожал плечами и многозначительно посмотрел на меня. Я прикинул, что такого он мог сказать. Если только описать труп, но подобным Отверженную не удивить. Их вообще невозможно удивить, этих придонных обитателей в невидимых плащах.  
Елизавета выскользнула из-под покрывала, а мы, два детектива, усиленно не смотрели в её сторону и говорили о погоде — какой мерзкой она была и какой, чёрт бы её побрал, отвратительной стала, о наглеющих арендаторах с их безразмерными счетами. О подвязках и чулках. О трудностях половой жизни в пуританских районах и распутном беспределе в диких районах. О всякой ерунде, пока Елизавета не коснулась едва-едва губами моей макушки, вновь одетая, и не покинула нас, держа туфли в руке.  
Только проверив, действительно ли она покинула наш холостяцкий угол, Гидеон вполголоса произнёс:  
— Я не уверен, что это тело дока. Он выглядит так же. Одежда, протез, особые приметы. И всё же что-то во мне противится такому выводу. Спуститесь?  
Я ткнул вилкой бекон.  
— Спущусь.

Как часто бывало в Городе, труп лежал так, словно пытался доползти до ближайшего подвального окошка, чтобы поскрести стекло ногтями. Лежал правильно, между домами, едва попадая в свет уличного фонаря.  
Я прикрыл огонёк от спички ладонью и закурил.  
Труп в самом деле выглядел как док, Гидеон всё правильно сказал. Я пошевелил кончиком ботика руку и скривился. Ткнул аккуратно под рёбра ногой. Затянулся и задумался.  
Это был док Бур. И вместе с тем это был не он. Я не мог никак рационально объяснить свою уверенность, но был убеждён в этом. Как человек, который бы не поверил в реальность происходящего и смерть близких, пока не увидел, как гробы с ними опускаются в могилы. А при частых дождях все стояли бы в плащах и под зонтами. Кроме священника, пожалуй, он бы добровольно мок.  
Он просил меня о помощи. А я вместо этого увивался за самой прекрасной юбкой на свете.  
Я щелчком сбил пепел и пробормотал:  
— Ну что же, тут мне не помочь. Займёмся Гло и местом преступления.

Мне открыла молоденькая горничная в настолько неприличной униформе, что я закашлялся и чрезмерно долго топтался на пороге, вытирая ноги о половик, потом стряхивал со шляпы и пальто морось, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей, откажет ли мне эта девица, если я позову её провести ночь вместе. Так и не отвлёкся, но хотя бы взял себя в руки, в ответ на приветствие и вопрос, что мне тут понадобилось, протянул визитку с адресом, продемонстрировал удостоверение детектива и сказал:  
— Молодой господин Гло уверил меня, что я могу обратиться к любому члену дома за помощью. Могу ли я осмотреть… — я быстро перебрал в памяти чуть ли не до дыр зачитанные листы, — …малый кабинет?  
— Д-да, конечно, — заулыбавшись с глазами, полными животного страха, закивала горничная. — П-пройдёмте за мной, мистер Эйзенхорн.  
Я потоптался ещё немного и последовал за ней, размышляя, кой чёрт меня встретила именно горничная. Если дом Гло так влиятелен, как обрисовал мне Гидеон, который ещё и крайне не желал отпускать меня навестить клиента, то они могли забить этот особнячок на Кракен-лейн обслугой под завязку. Но меня встретила горничная, меня вела горничная, а больше никого не было. Лакеи какие-нибудь, дворецкий, швейцар, камердинеры… Всё как в старых книгах или в рассказах госпожи Вейл о добрых прежних временах.  
Но никого не было до самого малого кабинета, куда я вошёл и попросил меня оставить на час. И сообщить, если кто появится из семьи, что детектив хотел бы поговорить с ними здесь. Если, конечно, они не будут возражать.  
Отделавшись таким образом от перепуганной девицы, я щёлкнул замком изнутри и принялся осматривать место преступления.  
Угловая комната, два окна рядом, две этажерки с книгами, письменный стол, стул. На полу пыльный серый ковёр. На столе лампа под абажуром. Несколько картин на стенах. Прозрачные занавески на окнах.  
Елизавета на подоконнике.  
Я помотал головой и уставился на неё. Она же, ни капельки не смущаясь, закинула ногу на ногу и закурила невиданной длины сигарету.  
— Мне показалось, тебе что-то угрожает, — пояснила она.  
— Лучше бы сказала, как ты тут оказалась… — проворчал я, подойдя к столу и принявшись его осматривать. В голове же всё крутилась мысль, что при запертой двери мне никто не помешает соблазнить своего ангела. Тем более так откровенно демонстрирующего подвязки.  
— Я Отверженная, я говорила тебе. Нас никто не замечает. Мы никому не нужны в этом Городе… и для нас открыт рынок торговли любой информацией, как ты понимаешь. Ведь нас не видят. Не замечают. Отмахиваются от нас.  
— Но я-то вижу, — возразил я и зашипел, прищемив ящиком палец. Сунув его в рот, другой рукой я сделал жест в её сторону и продолжил изучать содержимое стола. Все эти бумаги и письма, которые я не читал, а попросту перетряхивал.  
— Ты не воспринимаешь нас как отребье, — пожала она плечами. — Потому и видишь. Иногда.  
Я устало опустился на стул и постарался привести мысли в порядок. Виски, которое я залил в себя перед визитом Гло, выветривалось; голова слегка потяжелела, досмотр пока ничего не давал, а впереди были этажерки. И простукивание стен и пола на случай тайника. Мне следовало предусмотреть все возможности.  
В конце концов, за это мне тоже платят.  
Елизавета грациозно встала, затушив сигарету, подошла ко мне со спины и принялась массировать мне шею. Я едва не застонал об пьяного какого-то облегчения и запрокинул голову.  
— Не надо, — мягко сказала она. — Я вижу, как ты рад, но не стоит. Я сама приду к тебе, если ты будешь дома вечером, и…  
— Большего я и желать не смел… — прошептал я.  
Мне казалось, что наконец мне улыбнулась удача в жизни, что я встретил и не утратил подлинное сокровище; она сама придёт ко мне, и тогда мы поговорим о многих вещах — может, даже под бутылочку хорошего вина. И если даже мне вновь откажут в интимной близости, я буду знать, что она есть — на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Но мне стоило сосредоточиться на расследовании, потому я мягко хотел было положить свои ладони на её и мягко убрать, помня о страшной боли от прикосновения, но она всё поняла и убрала их сама.  
— Перчатки всё же очень удобны, — как-то виновато произнесла она. — Что ты хочешь найти здесь?  
— Не знаю.  
Я говорил правду. Какого дьявола, твердил я про себя, осторожно вытаскивая и просматривая книги, вот какого дьявола я в самом деле пришёл сюда, гораздо проще поднять некоторые связи и навестить скупщиков краденого. И кое-каких букинистов. И, может, антиквара одного. Нет, явился сюда смотреть. Мне ведь чётко и ясно указали, что время совершения преступления неизвестно, навещают дом редко.  
Я остановился и нахмурился. Из этого не следовало, что сюда приглашали полицию. Не следовало, что они сами ничего не перерывали в надежде, что просто кто-то в предыдущий визит переставил. Или из прислуги кто, такое вполне возможно. А ведь список тех, кто тут работает, я так у Гидеона и не спросил.  
Елизавета наблюдала за мной. Прекрасная, как грех, который мне не совершить. Мне понравилось такое описание Отверженной, и я попытался припомнить ещё необычных сравнений, когда на улице кто-то разбил окно и пронзительно закричал.  
Я бросился к окну, выглянул и остолбенел.  
Под дождём, на мостовой, в крови и осколках стекла лежала встретившая меня горничная. Её руки были изломаны, как у куклы. Куклы, которой ещё и распластали нутро.  
Я быстро осмотрел комнату. Елизавета исчезла. Как и оставленный ей окурок.  
Я спрыгнул вниз и поспешил скрыться.  
Этого требовал инстинкт, подсказывавший, что это убийство могут повесить на меня. И Фишиг с сожалением в глазах, но полным безразличием на лице отправит меня на электрический стул. Или его коллеги.  
Это не вписывалось в мои планы на будущее.

Я бежал, как загнанный зверь. Во мраке и дожде легко раствориться.  
Я потерял счёт дням, насколько это возможно. Когда я узнал, что прошло гораздо меньше времени, чем я полагал, я не мог никак понять, каким образом это произошло. Как дни для меня раздробились в без малого месяц. Как они растянулись.  
Я бежал.  
Я бежал, а за мной тянулась дорога из трупов.  
Видит бог, я никого не убивал из них. Я не мог убить никого из них. Ни водителя, который просто не вписался в поворот. Ни торговца в крохотной лавчонке. Ни падавших чуть ли не на голову клерков. Никого из них.  
Особенно ту девочку, с которой заснул после попытки снять напряжение. Я засыпал с тёплой и утомлённой девицей, а проснулся с коченеющим трупом в объятьях.  
Это было страшно. И я не знал, где искать помощи и поддержки. Не знал, где найти укрытие. Везде меня могли бы передать в руки правосудию — а там ничего нет проще, чем повесить на первого попавшегося каждое нераскрытое дело. И никто не поможет. Не спасёт.

Затаившись рядом с водосточной трубой в закутке между домами, я осторожно закурил. Уже какой день — мой бесконечно дробный день — был ливень, под которым я скрывался от всего Города.  
И только сегодня у меня появилось немного времени, чтобы остановиться и подумать. Перестать ломиться в спасительный мрак.  
Я припомнил, как в некоторых закутках, которые использовал как место для передышки, находил кое-какую мелочёвку. Почти пустая пачка сигарет, например. Немного неряшливые свёртки с сэндвичами. Сухие носки. Как будто за мной присматривал ангел, плохо разбирающийся в размерах и потребностях.  
Заслышав плеск, я отступил поглубже в тень и затаился. Но мимо меня прошли и не заметили.  
Я вновь погрузился в мысли. Первое убийство, из-за которого и началось моё бегство, произошло в доме Гло, когда я искал пропавшее… Убирали свидетелей? Нет, прав, как же прав был Бур, говоря, что от Гло живыми не уходят. Но почему они продолжали убивать? И преследовать детектива к которому обратились за помощью?  
Осенённый догадкой и раздражённый её опозданием, я подумал, что это вполне могло быть результатом простой вещи: ничего не было украдено на самом деле. Меня обвели вокруг пальца, а потом начали разрушать мою жизнь.  
Хотя там и разрушать нечего.  
Я прикрыл ладонью огонёк всё ещё не потухшей сигареты. Я всегда мог заявиться в заведение Рейвенора и попробовать найти там помощь и поддержку. Мог, чёрт побери, вернуться домой и уйти в отказ. Сжечь бумаги и закопать пепел в цветочный горшок.  
Однако ничего из этого я не сделал. Я боялся. Боялся за напарника, друга и, чего греха таить, бывшего любовника.  
А ещё я думал о Елизавете. О том, как она пришла просто по подозрению, что мне что-то угрожает. Может, в этом я зря искал следы её чувств ко мне. Я наверняка был единственным придурком, влюбившемся с первого взгляда в Отверженную. На всю жизнь.  
Решив, что стоять на месте всё же опасно даже теперь, я вышел из закутка. Постоял, обдумывая ситуацию. Вспомнил свои предположения.  
Что же, стоило попробовать удивить их.  
Сыграть на опережение.

Я колотил в заднюю дверь кулаком и старался не думать, что если я немедленно не разденусь догола, не обмотаюсь одеялами и не завалюсь у огня — предварительно выпив чего покрепче — или у чего подобного, то у ливня будут серьёзные шансы меня убить.  
Но мне открыли.  
— Ой, господин, мы вас не ждали, — пискнуло хрупкое создание в чёрном платье и накрахмаленном фартучке. — Проходите, вы же совсем промокли!  
Я издал недовольный рык и смело перешагнул через порог. На робкую попытку снять мою шляпу я прорычал уже раздражённо, и от меня отстали. Вода лилась с меня ручьями, но я не обращал на это внимания. Я слегка отряхнул её с плаща, не более, и целеустремлённо пошёл туда, откуда мне пришлось бежать пошлым прыжком из окна.  
Девчушка с писком семенила за мной и что-то тараторила. Неудивительно, что она то и дело отставала. Я, в зависимости от настроения и сказанного, довольно хмыкал или недовольно порыкивал, вгоняя встречающуюся прислугу в дрожь. У двери в столовую я остановился, будто не мог решить: дело терпит или нет. Всхрапнув, я широкими шагами поспешил к малому кабинету. Почтительно обмершая девчушка поскакала за мной и едва успела открыть дверь перед моим носом.  
— Ваша охота продвигается успешно, господин? — пролепетала она. — Когда прикажете подавать ужин? Молодые госпожи уже вернулись, а старый лорд пока ещё опочивает…  
Я проворчал нечто невнятное и захлопнул дверь. И едва не рухнул от облегчения. Потому что меня всё ещё не узнали. И меня, набравшегося наглости детектива, приняли за Гло.  
Постояв и отдышавшись, я как можно тише подошёл к картине, разместившейся за этажеркой. Потом был угол, кусок стены, окно… в общем, угловая комната, что с неё взять. С необычной, на мой взгляд, планировкой.  
И раньше всё стояло чуточку иначе.  
Я то протягивал руку к картине, то отдёргивал, уловив какой-нибудь шум снаружи, за дверью. Обозлившись на себя, я попросту сорвал её с крючка и швырнул на пол. Посмотрел на дверцу в стене, натянул, как сумел, мокрую перчатку на руку и открыл её.  
Внутри лежали оккультная древняя книжица и кубик. Выглядели в полном соответствии с описанием.  
Стоило начинать чертыхаться в голос, но вместо этого я пошарил по кабинету, нашёл кусок плотной ткани, в которую и завернул книжицу. Мне не хотелось промочить её, пока буду искать достаточно надёжный тайник. С кубиком же в насквозь мокром кармане ничего не могло случиться, так я спокойно его туда сунул и задумался.  
Сорванную картину и открытый тайник заметят сразу, а кое-как закрепить её обратно — м-да. Следовало бы… Тут я нахмурился, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль за хвост, а поймав, чуть не рассмеялся от облегчения.  
Это было очень просто.  
Я швырнул об пол настольную лампу. Обрушил одну из этажерок. Кинул стул в стену. Сорвал с диким злым рыком штору, то есть сделал несколько рывком, а после бросил на рассыпавшиеся книги. Внутри я чувствовал себя неловко и даже противно, круша чужой кабинет, однако надеялся, что снаружи это выглядит просто как приступ неконтролируемого гнева. Вот, дескать, потому и картина на полу, и тайник нараспашку, а содержимое его наверняка просто погребено под валяющимися книгами.  
На попытку войти с ужином я бросил в дверь статуэтку с пока ещё целой этажерки. Снаружи почтительно испугались и заперешёптывались. Я старательно гремел, шипел и любую попытку проникнуть пресекал швырянием всего, что под руку попадётся. В итоге звучный голос кого-то из командующих прислугой попросил «благородного господина» слегка приумерить гнев и позволить радеющим за его благополучие слугам хотя бы столик закатить. Как «благородный господин», я милостиво соизволил поумерить отсутствующий гнев и допустил осторожный запуск ко мне столика. Даже подкатил поближе и снял начищенные до блеска крышки.  
Лучше бы я этого не делал.  
Возможно, внутри меня жило жгучее желание увидеть под ними какие-нибудь маленькие трупы, свежие мозги и прочее, но на блюдах исходила паром вполне обычная еда. Разве только более изысканная, поскольку Гло были домом не только древним, но и богатым, а потому могли позволить себе очень многое.  
А я так давно не ел ничего горячего. Да и вообще не ел, если подходить к вопросу строго. И не пил, что раздражало. О бритье не следовало и мечтать, хотя я всегда гордился тем, что вне зависимости от сложности дела остаюсь гладко выбритым. И курил крайне мало.  
Есть хотелось очень. Еда благоухала, а желудок ворчал. Рот наполнился слюной, и я невольно сглотнул. Представил, как обожгу нёбо, спешно глотая первую ложку мутного супа, как обязательно поперхнусь и оттого закашляюсь. Как постепенно сниму с костей птицы мясо и проглочу его. И, разумеется, как после запью впопыхах заглоченную пищу — к сожалению, исключительно кофе. Чёрным, как грешник перед ангелом. И наверняка крепким, как объятия Бетанкора. Без единой ложечки сахара. Без молока и сливок. Чёрт возьми, даже без коньяка!  
Уже протянув руку к приборам, я напомнил себе, что меня, если смотреть правде в глаза, самым грязным образом подставляет заказчик. В чьём доме я нахожусь. То, что пока за мной не прибыли полицейские, ни о чём не могло говорить.  
С сожалением я опрокинул столик, поправил шляпу, проверил запрятанный свёрток с книжицей за пазухой, похлопал по карману с кубиком и второй раз вышел через окно. Помянул недобрым словом возраст и поспешил скрыться.  
Ноги ногами, однако задерживаться было смерти подобно.

Пересекая заброшенный район, где изначально хотели возвести какой-то завод, а потом собирались возвести дома (что и говорить, обе затеи провалились, оставив множество недостроенных зданий) для бедняков, я старался не думать о том, что вступил на территорию, где никакая репутация не поможет. Можно быть грозой любого другого района Города, можно держать в страхе кого угодно, покрывать любую преступность, быть вхожим во все приличные дома — но здесь, в Пепелище, это ничего не стоит.   
Здесь под землёй правили Отверженные. Так, во всяком случае, поговаривали в Городе.  
На земле же правил тот, кто установил контроль над ключевыми точками. Мне рассказывал Нейт, что таковых всего три — и что каждая щедро полита кровью с обеих сторон от поверхности. Дураки, как он выразился, глядя на полупустой стакан текилы, всегда считают Отверженных слабыми, за что и платят. А полиции плевать, сколько преступников тут поляжет.  
Так что следовало быть осторожным.  
Я размышлял над тем, успею ли выйти к Берегу, где смогу спрятать то, что должен был отыскать, и какими окольными путями передать Гидеону, где искать эти вещи, когда мне мягко положили руку на плечо и сказали:  
— Стой, чужак.  
Я мог вырваться и побежать, так как это было в одном из закоулков, но напомнил себе об обитателях Пепелища и остановился. А если меня хотели ограбить, то поживиться у меня нечем.  
Оборачиваться я не стал.  
— Ты чего по нашей территории бродишь?  
Всякое говорили о Пепелище: и что контролирующие точку могут каким-то мистическим образом связываться с любым, кто по их территории ходит, и что всякий местный превращается в чудовище, которое как человек, только глаза огромные и влажные, а тело всё —матовая кожа чернее чернил, и что потом блевать будешь, если не уберёшься побыстрее… И много другого, иногда странного, иногда жуткого.  
Но о вежливости никто и никогда не упоминал.  
— Спасался, — кратко ответил я.  
— От чего? — мягко поинтересовался голос.  
Я хотел едко поинтересоваться, не является ли он моей голодной галлюцинацией, но сдержался. Однако и отвечать не стал. Ссутулился и сжал покрепче свёрток за пазухой.  
— Попробуйте через Криг-стрит, она почти до Берега доходит.  
Рука исчезла. Я обернулся, но за спиной никого не было. Впрочем, это не имело значения.  
А совет выглядел достаточно хорошим, чтобы последовать ему.  
Я поспешил выйти из проулка и торопливо зашагал к Криг-стрит, заодно обдумывая, смогу ли я добраться до нужного места быстрее, чем наступит ночь.

Пряча книжицу в тайнике, я начертил на камне коготь. Во мне теснились вопросы, на которые я не видел ответа, и потому я отмахнулся от них.  
Я достал перочинный нож, порезал им палец и повторил контур когтя собственной кровью. Говорили, любой сопричастный мистике Города, в которую никто особо-то и не верил даже теперь, чует кровь. Говорили, так можно усилить что угодно и позвать любого человека из любого края. Мне же требовался только один: с умирающими ногами, глазами странного разреза и бессмертной крепостью духа. И только для одного дела, для которого моё присутствие лишне.  
Я вновь задумался о том, что делать дальше. Берег никогда не был опасным местом, но едва ли я смог бы укрыться здесь от Гло. Теперь, когда их по-настоящему ограбили. И кто, если подумать? Тот, кого просили найти украденное.  
Следовало найти убежище, чтобы спокойно обдумать, куда бежать дальше.  
Неплохо было бы ещё оставить Рейвенору записку с чем-нибудь важным. Например, что я невиновен. Или что книгой можно попытаться выторговать мою жизнь. Чёрт с ней, с репутацией, уеду куда подальше. Может даже в столицу, где займусь разведением какого-нибудь дерьма.  
Оставлю позади мистику, в которую практически не верят, хотя она есть.  
Оставлю Елизавету.  
Сердце сжалось, и я подумал, как же был прав, говоря ей, что физическая боль — это ничто с тем, что будет потом. Потому что боль тела рано или поздно уходит.  
Ни о чём не думая, я побрёл дальше, к узкой щели между двумя домами, где можно ненадолго скрыться от мира и передохнуть. Если очень повезёт, то я мог даже вздремнуть полчасика.  
Видимо, я потерял бдительность, поскольку шагов за спиной не услышал.  
И вообще обнаружил, что пойман, когда на меня набросили мешок и ударили по голове.

Когда я пришёл в себя, то ничего не увидел. Вообще. Испугавшись, я инстинктивно попытался нащупать глаза, но под пальцами была лишь шершавая ткань, плотно прилегающая к коже. Такой я никогда не видел. И не слышал ни о чём подобном.  
Вдали шипел пар. Где-то проходило множество труб с клапанами. Пахло прелым. Воздух был душен и тяжел.  
Я, осторожно ощупав то, на чём лежал, очень медленно сел и спустил ноги вниз.  
— Очнулись. Это хорошо.  
Голос был мне незнаком. Охриплый и сухой, он мог бы принадлежать гордой, но падшей женщине. Я повернул на звук голову и спросил:  
— Кто вы?  
— Это не имеет значения. Сейчас я для вас друг. Потом я вновь стану для вас никем, но никогда — врагом. Это, знаете ли, невыгодно для таких, как я. Иметь таких врагов. Которые везде пролезут. Всех увидят. Голова как?  
Я осторожно ощупал голову. Затылок слегка саднил, о чём я и сказал. Особой тяжести я не ощущал, меня не мутило, в ушах не звенело.  
— Хорошо. Глаза не трожьте! Это для вашей же безопасности. Вам нельзя тут находиться. Зрячим, как все наверху.  
Мне стало интересно, а видит ли сама моя собеседница, предпочитавшая короткие резкие фразы, которые она словно бросала в лицо. Или метала, как нож. И каждая входила точно в цель.  
Но вместо этого я как можно осторожнее встал.  
— Не тошнит? — с какой-то теплотой осведомился голос. — Хорошо. Мы беспокоились на этот счёт. Стойте спокойно. Точно не тянет блевать?  
Я покачал головой.  
— Хорошо. Идите за мной. Можете опираться на стены и идти медленно. Как слепой.  
В мою руку вцепилась узкая длинная ладонь, обёрнутая в замшу и потянула куда-то. Я послушно побрёл, старательно прислушиваясь ко всему. Водя свободной рукой, чтобы найти препятствие заранее. Или стену. Или просто трубу, пронизывающую мрак вокруг меня.  
Как бы ни выглядело это место на самом деле, для меня оно осталось тогда лишь тьмой, в которой нет и искорки света.  
Иногда я замирал и пытался отдышаться. Наверху не бывало такой тяжёлой духоты. Но чаще я замедлял шаг и пытался справиться с головокружением или лёгкой тошнотой. Дышал при этом я как издыхающий паровоз, наверное, поскольку шума производил столько же, на мой взгляд. Моя немногословная проводница, хоть и оставалась незрима и молчалива, но определённо не одобряла задержек. Однако она понимала, потому обычно говорила что-нибудь вроде «нам следует поторопиться» и вела меня дальше, коротко предупреждая о поворотах, ступеньках, выбросах пара и трубах.  
Во тьме у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить. Чтобы представить, где же именно я могу находиться в Городе. Или под Городом, что было хуже — я практически там не ориентировался. Как-то мои клиенты предпочитали больше поверхность.  
Я примерно представлял, какие коммуникации могут быть — но никак не ожидал нечто вроде технического святилища. Сам я никогда их не видел, равно как и их создателей — Ведомых Паром, однако кое-что Бетанкор мне рассказывал. И даже показывал недурные рисунки, и говорил, что его картель воссоздал уменьшенную копию одного такого древнего святилища, ещё на тяге, которую обеспечивали рабы и правильно подобранные противовесы. Во всяком случае, я понял это именно так.  
Но под Городом? Конечно, он хранит множество загадок, от которых не найти ответа поколениям местных, однако здесь не бывали Ведомые Паром.  
— Подайте мне руку.  
Я остановился и, несколько обескураженный формой просьбы, попытался вслепую подать руку.  
Но всё равно вздрогнул, когда в мою ладонь вцепилась рука проводницы.  
— Идти осторожно. Ступеньки слабы. Прижиматься к стене, но не сильно. Ясно?  
Я промолчал.  
Спуск был страшен, поскольку я очень медленно нащупывал ногой ступеньки, спускался вообще боком, судорожно вцепившись в руку проводницы, и с замиранием сердца ждал, что вот сейчас не выдержит металл, проломится подо мной… И я полечу в пропасть, коей несть дна.  
Но обошлось.  
Обошлось.

Повязку с меня снимать не стали. Вместо этого меня взяла за локоть — не знаю, кто.  
И я увидел. Смутно, как в ночных сумерках. Как через плохую плёнку синемы. Но увидел.  
Множество усталых женских лиц.  
— Это и есть мы, — сказали мне, не отпуская локтя. — Ниже всех, никому не нужное отребье. Самые странные, самые чужие. Вы не знаете о нас ничего, кроме слухов. Не так ли?  
Я опустил голову. Да, об Отверженных я не знал ничего, кроме слухов. И того, что знают все.  
Даже Рейвенор знал столько же, если не меньше.  
— Мы нейтральны. Мы чужды. Мы информируем. Но сейчас мы — друзья. Мы дадим вам ночь, чтобы вы привели себя в порядок. Дадим покой. Пищу. Не более того. А после выведем прочь из нашего дома и оставим вашей судьбе.  
— Если и вы мне скажете, — глухо и не поднимая головы, прошептал я, — что мне дали разворошить осиное гнездо, я уйду сам. И сейчас.  
Я не видел, но предположил, что мои «глаза» из Отверженных ухмыльнулись.  
— Нет. Нет. Просите, но дано ли будет вам? Скажите что-нибудь остальным. Раз видите. Нам это будет приятно. Мы любим внимание.  
Я сглотнул и посмотрел вновь на женские лица. Они все были бы для меня индивидуальны, если бы не слабость заёмного зрения.  
Может, так они и помогали мне обойти какой-нибудь их внутренний запрет, и защищали самих себя от узнавания. Но я не стал искать среди них отдалённо знакомое лицо. Это не имело смысла.  
Её могло здесь и не быть.  
— Я надеюсь, — неуверенно обратился я ко всем, — что не принесу зла в ваш дом. И что оно не зайдёт по моим следам.  
Ответом мне было молчание. А потом кто-то стал улыбаться и кивать, кто-то заскучал и зашептал о чём-то ближним своим, кто-то принялся вертеть головой… Мне сжали локоть и негромко сказали:  
— Неплохо, детектив. Пойдёмте же, разделите с нами нашу скудную пищу. Идти удобно?  
Я кивнул. Идти не вслепую было действительно удобнее, даже если мне так крепко сжимали руку. Я мог хотя бы не ждать, что под ногами окажется пустота.  
Меня провели к грубому длинному столу и усадили, отпустив руку. Мир сразу канул во тьму.  
Вокруг негромко переговаривались о чём-то своём. О прошедшем дне, его тяготах и печалях. О идущей откуда-то «тьме», чего я совершенно не понимал — и не мог ответить самому себе на вопрос, а хочу ли понимать, поскольку мне больше хотелось отдохнуть, а то и вовсе повернуть время вспять и не брать заказ у Гло. О чьих-то влюблённостях и о запрете на любовь. О маленьких уличных трагедиях. О делах, которыми следовало бы заняться. Обо всём, наверное.  
— Вот, — сказали мне, вновь беря за локоть и ставя передо мной тарелку с мелко нарезанным мясом и овощами, — поешьте. Вам что-то ещё нужно?  
— Если только выпить… — вздохнул я, кое-как отыскав на тёмном столе вилку.  
— Не держим. Разум нужен нам холодным.  
Я подумал, что есть в этом что-то правильное. Логичное. Но Елизавета пила вино, насколько я запомнил. Или ей подавали под видом вина другой напиток, поскольку Отверженные не пьют спиртного? Глупость, они его не держат, а пить можно и в Городе. Если знать места, то не составит проблемы пить от заката до заката. Главное не попасть полицейским на глаза в непотребном виде. Впрочем, Обществу тоже, судя по слухам.  
— Тогда воды.  
Меня не стали отпускать, но кому-то велели принести воды детективу. Я накалывал кусочки мяса и жевал их, поражаясь, как еду можно сделать практически безвкусной — ладно овощи, с ними легко ошибиться, но мясо?  
Рядом поставили стакан. Я отложил вилку и, отчего-то чувствуя себя неловко, принялся пить воду мелкими глотками. И поблагодарил, намереваясь встать и вслепую, если моя проводница не пожелает обратного, искать выход. Мне обещали дать покой на какое-то время, и я счёл, что оно закончилось. Теперь мне стоило вернуться обратно на поверхность. Снова уйти в бега.  
Может, даже покинуть Город.  
— Куда же вы? — мягко спросил меня незнакомый грудной голос. — Отдохните, вам не о чем беспокоиться сейчас. Мы обещали дать вам покой, и постель для вас уже постелена. Прошу, не пренебрегайте нашим гостеприимством.  
— Его беспокоит вещь, — прокаркал рядом кто-то знакомый. — Карман. Поговори со знающими. Наедине. Ему нужно. Он не понимает.  
— Вещь? — как можно безразличнее поинтересовался я.  
Ко мне определённо повернулись с гневно сверкающими глазами, но я различал только силуэт.  
— Куб Гло. Понтиус.  
Вокруг зашикали и зашептали сердито. Меня, едва раскрывшего рот для вопроса, мягко потянули куда-то прочь.

Возможно, повязку мне сменили во время тягостного разговора с матриархами Отверженных — ещё их называли иерархами, поскольку слухи ставили во главе всегда мужчин — и не сочли нужным упоминать о такой мелочи. А может, вокруг просто сама по себе была такая темнота, в которой я едва различал край подушки, потому повязку и сняли.  
Я не хотел оставаться после того, что мне открыли. Меня страшила сама возможность причинить зло, пусть ненароком и по неведению, самых чудным жителям Города, которые единственные приютили меня. Разумеется, я мог и преувеличивать… У страха, как известно, глаза преогромные, однако я успел во время бегов заметить, как люди оборачиваются против кого угодно, если назвать его виновным в убийстве.  
Даже в этом Городе, где жизнь ценят местами чуть дороже песка.  
Однако же я остался. Уступил их мягкому давлению и теперь лежал в холодной постели, в почищенной одежде, ужасающе трезвый и измотанный. И ждал, когда на меня снизойдёт сон.  
— Скучаете?  
Я слегка подвинулся, давая скользнувшей мне под бок девушке немного больше места. Она, ничем не смущаясь, бережно положила мою голову себе на грудь.  
Я не сопротивлялся. Мне было всё равно.  
— Не то чтобы очень, — закрыв глаза и вдыхая аромат её тела, произнёс я. — Просто размышляю.  
— И над чем же?  
— Не буду же я говорить о подобных вещах при даме, — пробормотал я.  
Она фыркнула, прильнула ко мне и категорично заявила, что все мужчины одинаковы. И напомнила, что мне обещали гостеприимство, которое включает в себя и достаточно интимные услуги, поскольку Отверженные держатся достаточно древних законов.  
— Не думаю, что я сейчас на что-то способен, — поглаживая девушку, устало сказал я. — Могу же я просто поспать под твоей защитой? Как будто я ребёнок?  
— Можешь, конечно. Отношения между матерью и её ребёнком весьма интимны… до определённого момента. Спи, детектив. Никто не потревожит твой сон. И даже Понтиус не станет отравлять его своим шёпотом.  
Я верил ей. И потому заснул спокойно.  
Как будто её слова освободили меня от тревог.

Проснулся я под шум дождя в одиночестве и холоде. Кое-как разлепив глаза, я сел и схватился за бок. Но боль быстро прошла. Видимо, я просто долго лежал в одной позе, вот и затекло всё.  
Постель стояла на заброшенном деревянном чердаке. Тусклый утренний свет лился через круглое окошко. На полу не было никаких следов.  
Рядом стояла тумба с оплывшим огарком свечи в старинном подсвечнике, раскрытой на какой-то схеме книгой и тем самым кубом дома Гло, который матриархи называли «Понтиусом Гло» и дружно кривились, выплёвывая это имя. Возле куба также стояла тарелка с объедками — похоже, со мной кто-то сидел. Или же та девушка…  
Я потёр висок и запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы. Кто была та девушка? Отверженные, бывало, оказывали сексуальные услуги, но исключительно в нескольких точках Города. На Гудрун-авеню, например. Я был уверен, что до того не встречал эту девушку в таком качестве.  
Помотав головой, я всё же поднялся с постели, нашарил собственную обувь под ней и обулся. Следовало выглянуть из окна и попытаться рассмотреть, в какой части Города меня оставили. Хоть деревянные заброшенные дома стояли только в двух районах, оставался вариант, что где-то существуют единичные строения, где брошены только чердаки. За ненадобностью.  
Я ожидал увидеть Берег, поскольку возле брошенного причала теснились подобные домишки. Да и на Криг-стрит их хватало, и на Второй линии Некромунды. Или же за окном мог оказаться Пустырь — самый дальний район, своеобразный фронтир Города. Мог ещё оказаться район Сердца, где сохранялись старые дома и где жила госпожа Вейл. Она как-то обронила, что некоторые принадлежащие там благородным семьям дома очень стары. Могло ли это значить, что они построены из дерева? Вполне.  
Однако за окном едва проглядывал дом, сильно напоминающий тот, что я видел из окна собственного офиса. Это ничего не значило, таких домов было немало, однако меня отчего-то поразило такое совпадение. Мне хотелось придумать дурную теорию, из тех, что разносят в жёлтеньких дешёвых газетёнках на пару листов, но вместо этого я пошарил по карманам, отыскал коробок спичек, сигарету и закурил.  
Снаружи донеслось кряхтение и похрюкивание проезжающей машины. Одно из безумных творений Калтеха, скорее всего.  
Сзади что-то загудело. Пол слегка дрогнул.  
Я медленно обернулся и уставился на слажено двигающиеся шестёрни, валы и передатчики подъёмного механизма. На трос с противовесом, заскользивший неспешно вниз.  
Домов могло быть сколько угодно, однако лифт был установлен только в одном.  
Я, прихватив с тумбы куб и сунув его в карман, как можно тише подошёл к устройству. Смахнул пыль с узкой металлической таблички и прочёл: «CONEXUS BETANCOR ET CELEBRE DEUS MACHINA».  
Слишком много загадок. Девиз картеля Бетанкоров звучал иначе. Почему здесь указан такой?  
— Потому что они лгали во всём, — донёсся слабый шёпот из моего кармана.  
Я решил не обращать внимания на заговоривший куб. Меня не интересовало его мнение, мне не были нужны его знания — да и от них матриархи Отверженных требовали отказаться; мне даже сам куб был нужен только потому, что за него можно было попробовать сторговаться с домом Гло. Выкупить себе свободу и жизнь. Чёрт с ней, с репутацией. Со всеми прощусь, уговорю Гидеона и Арианрод и уеду прочь отсюда с ними вместе. Свяжусь с Бетанкорами на новом месте, начну строить с нуля практику. Или вовсе займусь другими делами.  
Мечты, мечты.  
Я выбрался наружу, спустившись чёрным ходом и выскользнул в дождь, как тень.  
Мне нужно было скрыться.  
Но я не представлял, как сделать это теперь.

Дождь.  
Дождь, дождь, всюду дождь.  
Я слепо и лихорадочно шарил по каменной кладке, пытаясь отыскать хоть какой выступ.  
— Кончайте его!  
Вернуться к лестнице я не мог, а стена была слишком высока и неприступна.  
Я в бессильном гневе топнул ногой, и земля подо мной провалилась.  
Чёртов Город! Всегда считалось, что его улицы более чем надёжны, а в закоулках района Чёрного Ока мостовую, похоже, то ли стелили гниющим деревом, то ли составляли из люков.  
Так или иначе, сейчас мне повезло скрыться от Гло.  
Я отполз в спасительную темноту и постарался успокоиться. Перестать дышать как паровоз. Пусть всё болело, пусть что-то с ногой, но я был жив.  
Как я вообще столкнулся с ними? Я ведь был осторожен… насколько может быть осторожен отчаявшийся человек, которому дали немного покоя, а после подкинули ещё несколько загадок.  
Стараясь не шуметь, я нащупал какую-то опору и поднялся на ноги. Меня трясло, а на одну ногу опираться было больно. Осторожно подволакивая её и ощупью отыскивая опоры, я постарался как можно тише убраться оттуда.

Больная нога подвернулась на ступеньках, и я упал. Даже вскрикнул.  
Шаги явно озадаченных моей неуловимостью преследователей, бродивших где-то во мраке, сразу обрели направление. И мне не хотелось ждать их, чтобы получить пулю в голову.  
Уже не заботясь о скрытности, матерясь от боли, я заставил себя подняться и едва не полетел вниз по лестнице, но чудом обошлось… пока я не нащупал со всех трёх сторон стены.  
Я попал в тупик.   
Выхода не было.  
Оставалось лишь принять неизбежное.

Я так быстро смирился с мыслями о скорой бесславной кончине, что не сразу услышал гудение тесла-установок. Возможно, даже тесла-пушки. Но что они могли делать во мраке под Городом? Кто был здесь ещё?  
— Грегор!  
Я едва успел повернуться, как меня обняли — и касание чужой кожи пронзило меня болью более острой, чем от повреждённой ноги.  
Елизавета.  
Что она здесь делает? Как она тут очутилась?  
— Бедный, тебе больно… Обопрись на меня, Грегор, всё будет в порядке.  
Я не мог. Я невольно прижался к стене, когда в тусклом свете неизвестного происхождения наверху лестницы появился человек. Слишком высокий для этого прохода, он пригнулся и неспешно спустился к нам.  
— Пока всё чисто, — улыбнувшись, сообщил он. — Мисс Биквин, вы долго будете любезничать?  
— Он не может идти, — объяснила Елизавета. — Повредил ногу при падении. Я помогу ему, но стану бесполезна, если у Гло получится перекинуть сюда других своих наёмников. Мои сёстры слишком заняты, чтобы помочь нам.  
Неизвестный поморщился и достал из кобуры пистолет никогда не виданной мною модели.  
— Юрген вполне справится. Он ведь такой же, как вы. Идёмте, господин Эйзенхорн. И не бойтесь вы так, меня Эмберли попросила помочь.  
В памяти что-то шевельнулось, но я предпочёл оставить вопросы до лучших времён. Найдя в Елизавете опору и поддержку, я медленно вместе с ней поднялся обратно.  
У входа стоял неизвестный и сразу показавшийся мне не слишком приятным человек. Судя по тому, что держал он преспокойно тесла-пушку, в основном стрелял он. Вероятно, он и был упомянутым Юргеном.  
— Пока всё тихо, сэр, — почтительно сказал он, обращаясь к неизвестному. — Здесь рядом выход на поверхность. Я уже сообщил госпоже, где примерно нас следует забрать и что нам потребуется если не врач, то кто-нибудь, в медицине понимающий.  
— Идём. Быстро.   
Но я уже не запомнил, как мы выбрались оттуда.

Я очнулся от качки и, ещё не придя в себя, запаниковал. Вокруг темнота, нога зудит как бешеная, рукой стукнулся о деревянную панель, а другой задел какой-то столик в изголовье.  
— Да успокойте его, — проскрипел знакомый до боли голос. — Я же сейчас воскресну для него, вскочит ещё, ударится.  
— Бур? — недоверчиво спросил я. — Ты в самом деле не умер?  
Вместо ответа я услышал смешок. Потом зажёгся огонёк спички, от которой док прикурил и зажёг лампу.  
В её свете я увидел рядом с ним и своих спасителей, и госпожу Вейл, и Гидеона, и Арианрод, и Пейшенс — хотя что последняя тут делала, понять не мог. И отчего у всех такие счастливые лица.  
— Ногой не шевелите, — велела госпожа Вейл. — Я зафиксировала её как сумела, но всё равно нужен врач. А до берега ещё долго.  
Неизвестный, в наглухо застёгнутой чёрной шинели без знаков отличия, спокойный и весёлый, хмыкнул и тоже закурил. И молча предложил мне. Я, разумеется, не отказался.  
Кое-как усевшись с помощью Елизветы, я с наслаждением затянулся, выдохнул клуб дыма в и без того посизевший воздух и спросил:  
— Я ведь правильно понимаю, что мы уплываем из Города?  
— Да, — просто ответил Гидеон. Арианрод склонила голову и, поманив за собой Пейшенс и Юргена, вышла.  
Я подождал, пока они уйдут и негромко спросил:  
— Но всё же… Я не совсем понимаю. Даже, чёрт побери, ничего не понимаю. Мне нужны ответы.  
— Всё дело в Понтиусе, — переглянувшись с остальными, начал Бур. — Общество давно искало способ если не уничтожить его проклятое семейство, то хоть разлучить остатки его личности с ними. Я едва спасся, когда отыскал слабый след, ведущий сюда. Бетанкоры помогли мне подбросить тело и указали, где скрыться. Арианрод до того сообщила Медее, что Гло вышли на тебя, и предположила — что позднее подтвердил Рейвенор — что им понадобилось скрытно переместить Понтиуса. А для отвода глаз…  
Гидеон поморщился и покачал головой, сминая на коленях наброшенный плед. Госпожа Вейл, вздохнув и выразив соболезнования, тоже вышла, заодно велев сильно не шуметь. Бур махнул рукой и тоже оставил меня, сказав, что Елизавета знает больше, пусть дальше и рассказывает.  
Неизвестный сообщил, что будет за дверью, и тоже ушёл, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Я всматривался в лицо Елизаветы.  
— Это ведь ты оставляла мне всякую мелочь? Я верно догадываюсь?  
Она улыбнулась и кивнула. И заговорила:  
— Мы давно работаем с Обществом. Сенатор Вок передал нам, что тебя будут преследовать, и посоветовал найти возможность вытащить тебя из Города, если отвести их удар не выйдет. Едва ты покинул их в первый раз и не пришёл домой, я вытащила из Рейвенора все возможные места, где ты мог искать что-то. Надеюсь, хоть что-то тебе пригодилось за столь малый срок. Мы постоянно опаздывали… и не смели надеяться, что… — она закрыла лицо руками и замерла. Её плечи подрагивали.  
Гидеон устало продолжил:  
— Я не знаю, как они это сделали, но они засекли, что ты забрал то, что тебя просили найти. Тайник я обыскал, книга тоже на борту, — добавил он. — Мне передали. Я беспокоился, что однажды мне просто сообщат, что пора ехать на кладбище… а вы будете в закрытом гробу. Но Отверженные смогли спутать их карты. Скрыть у себя и вывести к дому.  
Я потёр лоб, вспоминая кое-что. После чего задал вопрос:  
— Гидеон, а на лифте… там же другой девиз, так?  
Он озадаченно на меня посмотрел, после чего рассмеялся. Елизавета неодобрительно покосилась на него и отвернулась.  
— Там девиз Бетанкоров и Ведомых Паром. Они с ними связаны, — отсмеявшись, наконец сказал он. — Вы бы ещё про офицера Каина спросили, честное слово… Что он тут со своим адъютантом делает, например.  
Я заморгал. Как-то не вязался у меня этот без малого двухметровый парень без знаков отличия с тем самым любовником госпожи Эмберли Вейл. Впрочем, все ведь знали, что он такой высокий, весь из себя статный красавец, служит где-то…   
— В общем, когда мисс Биквин через парадный вход ворвалась к госпоже Вейл среди бела дня и перепугала всех там до смерти, госпожа Вейл огорчилась вашей возможной смерти и попросила гостившего как раз у неё любовника помочь Отверженной. Я примерно определил, где вас искать, а остальное уже не имеет значения. Ладно, пойду спрошу, что вам на обед можно взять, — и с этими словами Гидеон покинул меня и Елизавету.  
Она молча смотрела на меня и слабо улыбалась. Я не знал, как начать разговор, и просто любовался ей: дрожащей от пережитого напряжения, немного осунувшейся и с тенями под глазами, но по-прежнему прекрасной. Даже положил недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу, чтобы случайно не подпалить покрывало.  
— Я уже не надеялась увидеть тебя вновь живым, — бесцветно прошептала она.  
В свете лампы её глаза блестели, однако она сдерживала слёзы. Пересев ко мне на край койки, она неловко надела тонкие перчатки и взяла мою руку в свои ладони, которые теперь не могли причинить боли.  
— Я думал, мне придётся бросить тебя в Городе, — неожиданно хрипло произнёс я. — Никогда не испытывал такой боли.  
Она вновь улыбнулась. Видимо, вспомнила ночь нашей странной близости. А я всё пытался заставить себя сказать нечто очень важное, но никак не мог.  
— Я была с тобой той ночью у Отверженных. Я шла за тобой следом, Грегор, тише тени, только бы ты не оступился там.  
Я тоже улыбнулся и бережно смахнул слезу с её щеки. Пусть мне будет больно, это не имеет значения.  
Теперь у нас есть время.  
Пока Общество занято Гло, а Город приходит в себя, у нас есть время.

Если когда-нибудь окажетесь в Городе и станете жертвой несправедливого обвинения или кражи, обращайтесь к «Эйзенхорну и Рейвернору», Орфей-стрит. Они найдут утраченное и защитят вас.  
А почему там бывают две почти одинаковые девушки, я предпочёл бы рассказать в следующий раз.


End file.
